Saving Grace
by KillerYoukoKit
Summary: He didn't need saving! Or so he thought. Things were just fine... right? The Angel sitting at the end of his bed didn't seem to think so. (Warnings: Swearing, violence, possibly ooc)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright guys, I'm a little nervous about this, but I'm going to give it a shot anyway! Hopefully I'll actually finish a multi-chapter story this time… Just a fair warning, I'm not very good at keeping up with… THINGS. So here we are.

Ivan = Russia

Feliciano = Italy

Katya = Ukraine

Natalia = Belarus

Lithuania = Toris

Latvia = Raivis

Estonia = Eduard

These are the most involved charaters. If there are anymore they will be clarified at a later date.

* * *

His dream started out pleasantly enough, but the end result quickly became a disaster. Ivan was running, from what, he didn't know. All he knew is that he couldn't look back, he couldn't stop running, and he couldn't let it catch him. It was out for blood, his blood. He was sure of it. Although, he didn't even know what it looked like, or why it was chasing him in the first place. Of course this didn't really matter at the moment, as it was life and death!

Eventually his dream avatar began to slow down, and no matter how hard he tried to run the thing began to catch up with him, nipping and clawing at his heels until they were bloodied and so damaged he could no longer walk. The monster rolled him onto his back, pinning his arms and legs to the ground with a force that no ordinary human could struggle against. Ivan tried not to look at it, he tried with all his willpower, but it was useless. He looked, and he wished he hadn't. The monster was grotesque, mutated and falling apart in places. But worst of all, the monster looked like himself.

He shot up out of bed in a cold sweat, clutching at his chest and trying to calm down his frantically beating heart. The nightmare wasn't quite over yet. A flash of light suddenly blinded the already frightened man, making him cry out in surprise and cover his eyes with his hands. The flash diminished quickly, leaving in it's place a small child. The child was sitting on what seemed to be a duffle bag of sorts, but seeing as the child was nearly infantile, it was most likely a diaper bag. The Angel opened it's eyes, looked at Ivan, and let a breath taking smile spread across its cherub cheeks. He reached out a tiny hand, small feathered and pure white wings twitching casually at his back.

"Ve~ Are you ready to be saved?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapters are probably going to be pretty short, possibly getting longer as I go along.

* * *

His first reaction was to scream and pull the blankets up to his chest, his second reaction was to frown and lower them and glare at the small child, "What the fuck are you?!" he grit his teeth, not really in the mood to be hallucinating.

The little Angel blushed slightly at Ivan's crass language, but still, smiled and answered him calmly. His voice was high and soft, giving the perfect picture of innocence and feminine beauty, "Ve~ M-my name is Feliciano. I'm an angel! Here to save you!"

Ivan's gaze darkened and he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Fine, whatever, just get the fuck out." His treatment of the angel wasn't just negative because he'd been woken up in the middle of the night after living a nightmare, he generally held this attitude toward everyone and everything.

Looking from the outside in, Ivan's behavior could land him in the catagory of "bad man". But if you dug a little deeper… you wouldn't find much else because he'd kill you before he showed any sort of sympathy. He hadn't always been this way, time and a hard life had changed him from the sweet and loving child that he'd been before. Truth be told, he was more and more like his father every day. The only difference so far was that he wasn't beating his sisters or children-he doesn't yet have children-and then going on drunken bienges that ended him up in jail with charges of public indecency and sexual harrassment.

Lucky him.

He didn't yet know that that was the entire reason that Feliciano, as he was called, was here in the first place.

"V-ve… but I can't do that! I'm here to save you!" his voice rose in pitch, distressed by Ivan's negative attitude and the thought of going back empty handed. He couldn't fail ALREADY! This was his first earth bound mission!

"I don't care. I don't need saving. Get lost." Ivan turned over, laying back on his side and pulling the blankets up to his shoulders in an attempt to ignore the child. Feliciano wasn't just going to take that though. He scrambled off the bag he was sitting on and crawled up to sit near Ivan's face.

"I can't leave! I have to save you." He said it again. It was really starting to piss Ivan off now, he just wanted to go back to sleep and hopefully get enough so he wasn't incoherent when he woke up the next morning. His sister was coming to visit, and it was bad enough when he WASN'T exhausted. The tiny cherub pouted, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his chubby little arms. Laying down next to Ivan's head he curled up with the blankets, intent on staying until Ivan gave in and accepted his help. Said man just glared at the small creature for a while before sighing and giving up. Fine, if it wanted to stay, let it. It wasn't like it would still be here in the morning anyway, being a hallucination and all. Closing his lilac colored eyes he fell asleep right away, probably more tired than he realized.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan was still sleeping the next morning when Feliciano woke up, but that wasn't too much of a problem. He was hungry, but he realized quickly that the man probably wouldn't be very happy with him if he woke him up right now, considering how "pleasant" he'd been last night when Feliciano first arrived. He decided to simply attempted to make his own breakfast. Thankfully the bag that had been sent down with him was still at the edge of the bed. This shouldn't be too hard, right? Quickly unzipping the pink diaper bag Feliciano ruffled around for his bottle and powdered milk mix. Now don't go thinking he was weird! He may be an angel, but he was still a baby! A baby angel! Maybe you would think it's silly, but he'd been told he was perfect for this mission. Ivan was a harsh man, and didn't have much sympathy for other people. Anyone who was capable of taking care of themselves would have been tossed out ages ago; However, Feliciano was tiny, helpless, and adorable. The adult angels were positive that he would succeed where others would fail, IF their assumptions that Ivan would step up and actually take care of the child were true.

Climbing down from the bed was thankfully an easy task, and he managed not to fall on his face or drop the objects in his arms. Toddling toward the door he made sure not to make too much noise and wake Ivan up again. He had to jump a little to reach the doorknob, but luckily it was opened easily and he was halfway toward his goal! While Feliciano didn't exactly know his way around Ivan's house, it wouldn't be too hard to find the kitchen. It seemed the russian man lived in a cozy apartment, one floor, with only simple things here and there. Feli wondered if he ever got lonely and decided to mention it later.

The kitchen was left down the hallway and right through the living room. As he walked past the rounded archway he noticed for the first time that he wasn't alone. There was a woman, average height, with the same hair as Ivan and delightful curves standing in his kitchen washing dishes and humming softly to herself. Katya, that's who it must be. Katya was Ivan's sister, Feli had been told, and often came over to his house to cook and clean for him on weekends when he was home and she didn't have work.

He approached her silently, only making a noise when he reached her side. Setting the things down at his feet he quickly tugged at her skirts to get her attention. Clearly not expecting him, she turned and gasped, startled. Feliciano just smiled innocently, "V-ve~ Excuse me miss… could you make me a bottle?" he asked gently, looking down at the things on the floor he'd carried with him. His tiny little fists were still clutching at her skirts, probably the cutest thing in the whole world. (I'm sorry guys, I'm a sucker for cute) She stared at him for nearly a full minute, desperately trying to piece together why there was a CHILD in Ivan's HOUSE. Eventually though she decided not to question it and picked him up, "Da, babe, I make bottle." Her english sounded a bit forced when she spoke, and as her back straightened she winced and put a hand to her lower back. Katya set about heating up the water and mixing the baby formula for the young angel, smiling and gently rocking him as she walked.

Feliciano liked her already, she was great, and smelled like a mommy smelled. His little cheek rested against her breast, eyes closed in contentment as she made his breakfast. When Katya had finished making his milk she maneuvered him in her arms, cradling him gently and testing the milk upon her wrist before giving it to him. He happily accepted the milk, suckling at the bottle nipple and closing his eyes with bliss as he devoured his milk. Katya simply held him, letting him drink as she rocked him. She would make a great mother… if it were possible for her to be one.

It was sad really, she had so much love to give, but at times there was no one to share it with.

Hopefully Feliciano would change all that. He'd save Ivan, and they would share all the love in the world!

Once he'd finished drinking she turned him and lay him across her shoulder, gently patting and rubbing his back in circular motions. Feli jumped slightly, letting out a tiny burp, and then a bigger one. A few more pats and he was fine, "Little one…" she sighed softly, petting his silky locks.

Giving a soft giggle Feli smiled and nodded happily. He liked her! Yes, this woman was good.

Soft foot steps came from the direction of Ivan's bedroom, followed by a thump and a curse as he hit his toe against the wall accidentally. Katya seemed to tense, growing agitated and looking worriedly toward the doorway. This worried Feliciano a lot, and his worry was about to be justified. Ivan came into the room, looking tired and rather grumpy. He frowned when he saw Katya, opening his mouth and speaking to her in Russian, "You're early, I TOLD you to come at TEN. God damn it Kat, can't you do anything right!?"

She flinched and apologized, bowing her head as he berated her and yelled in her face for no other reason than to yell. Feliciano clung to her shirt, frightened of Ivan and frightened for her. He wondered for the first time if he was really safe, as the adult angels had promised he would be. Thankfully Ivan didn't stay too long, shuffling on back to his room after he'd yelled long enough. Katya immediately burst into tears, hiding her face against Feliciano's hair and apologizing to the child softly in Russian. His lower lip quivered and he patted her cheek gently, trying in his best way to sooth her. He couldn't do much… he only wished she would stop crying. It didn't seem like there was anything he could say to help, so he decided to do what he'd thought of doing earlier. Rubbing his tiny palms together he gathered a soft white energy between them. Pressing his hands against her shoulder blade (the only part he could reach at the moment) he sent the magic into her body, letting it flow from his fingertips and down to her spine. There, the precious white magic began healing any strain or damage to her lower spine, allowing her to stand up straighter without any pain. She stopped crying, looking down at the angel in her arms with wide eyes of surprise. He just smiled innocently and lay his head against her breast, letting actions speak louder than words.


End file.
